


Better Than I Imagined

by mycatcanwrite



Series: VM Sparkle Challenge [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Sexy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: After saying goodbye to skating for two years, Tessa and Scott embark on a comeback. They move to Montreal and take aim at the Olympics. With unresolved feelings growing, they will discover being more than partners is better than they imagined.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: VM Sparkle Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688512
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	Better Than I Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Late nights led to this VM Sparkle Challenge entry. It's based on some real events and some not-so-real events. You decide which is which. Thank you to the MAC ladies-- for always being there for me.  
> And, to the fandom-- enjoy!

”They’re both two-bedrooms, two bathrooms and balconies. Open concept, dark wood floors and underground parking. Renovated last year. High-end kitchen appliances.”

He snorted as he lowered the sound on the Leafs game. “Yes, to make poached eggs and toast—one needs a high end appliance.”

”Shut up. I can make more than poached eggs.”

”Name it.”

Ignoring his teasing she continued, “The master bedroom has an en-suite with a separate shower and soaker tub. Double sinks.”

”T—do we really need all this? I just need room for a couch and a tv, a place to sleep and a shower.”

”Trust me. When you’re exhausted from eight hours of skating and two hours of off-ice AND therapy sessions, you’re gonna be grateful for a deep soaking tub.”

”So how much is this all going to cost?”

”That’s the best part. The property manager is doing a favor for Marie-France and Patrice, his daughter skates at Gadbois. So, $1,150 a month for each of us. It includes utilities.”

”Hmm. Not bad. Is it far from Gadbois?”

”You can bike when the weather’s nice.”

Scott chewed on his thumbnail as he did quick calculations in his head. With the sponsorship money from Visa, Air Canada, Team Canada, plus his earnings from ‘Stars on Ice’—he could afford the apartment easily. And, the idea of living so near to Tessa was quite appealing.

”It’s also close to B2Ten—the physio and gym are nearby and J-F is about 15 minutes away.”

”I trust you, Virtch.”

”Good because I reserved two apartments.”

”Anything else?”

”There’s just one little thing.”

”Hmm?” He was momentarily distracted by the game on television.

”The apartments won’t be ready for four weeks.”

”But, we arrive in three.”

”I know. I told Marie and asked her to recommend a hotel. She gave me one but she offered another idea.”

Scott was all ears, if it meant he didn’t have to shell out another grand or more for a hotel room for a week.

”She said we could stay with her and Patch. They have a basement—they renovated it for Marie’s parents for when they visit from France. It has a huge living area with a couch and big screen television, there’s a bedroom with a bathroom.”

”Sounds good,” He commented off-handedly as he watched Mitch Marner skate down the ice with a minute left to go and the game tied.

”Marie says they have a king-sized air mattress that’s quite comfortable and they’ll set that up in the living area. We’d have to share the bathroom but she says it’s big—shower and double sinks.”

”Yes!”

”Are you saying yes to the air mattress or the double sinks? Or are you celebrating Marner’s goal?”

”What?”

”Scott, did you hear anything I told you?”

”Yeah.”

She waited.

”Marie-France and Patrice are letting us stay in their basement.”

”And?”

”And… did you see the shot Marner made?”

”Seriously?”

”What? T—it’s the Leafs. Mitch needed me.”

She giggled, “Yes, he needed an assist from you. Matthews was just there for show.”

”I’m sorry, tell me about the basement again.”

Tessa recounted the details and as soon as she mentioned one bedroom, Scott stopped her.

”One bedroom?”

”Yes.”

”With one bed.”

”A king-sized bed.”

Scott cleared his throat. “Where do we sleep?”

”Well, I sleep in that bed. And you sleep on the air mattress.”

”An air mattress?”

”Do you want the bed?”

”No. I—I just didn’t. It’s all good. It’s a week. If I can sleep on an extra-long twin in the Olympic Village for three weeks, I can manage an air mattress.”

They chatted for a few more minutes and Tessa excused herself to work on some designs for her collaboration with Bon Look. 

Scott pressed end on the call and sighed. A week in a basement alone with Tessa. If his dick wasn’t all bent out of shape over her right now, it was going to get even worse once it only had a wall separating them. He was fucked.

  


”Bon Jour.” Marie-France smiled and embraced them as Patrice and Billie-Rose, the couple’s five year old daughter, stood behind her.

”Thank you so much.” A grateful smile spread across Tessa’s face. “We’re so appreciative.”

”Yes, thank you. You didn’t have to—,“ Scott started as Marie-France pulled him close.

”Nonsense. We’re happy to have you. Come. Come in. It’s freezing out.”

That was an understatement in Scott’s opinion. The air was so bitterly cold in Montreal, it felt like the tundra. He thought he was mistaken when he saw the high for the day was minus 14 with a foot of snow expected. 

”Say hi, Billie-Rose.”

The little girl pushed her hair back off her face and smiled at the new houseguests. 

”Hello, Billie-Rose. We met a few months ago at the rink.” Tessa reminded her.

She nodded her head.

”Pourquoi es-tu si timide mon chaton?” Patrice ruffled her hair.

She smoothed down her father’s handiwork and eyed Scott.

”Hello Billie-Rose.”

”Hi Scott. I’m getting a kitten.”

”You are? When?” Scott asked.

”Tomorrow. Mama is taking me to the kitten house to pick him out.”

”That’s very exciting.”

”You can come. Tessa, too.”

”Really? I’d like that. Whaddya say, T?”

Tessa laughed. Scott could charm anyone of the female persuasion be it older ladies or young girls. And, without a doubt, Tessa too.

”Let’s get your coats off and get you settled downstairs. We thought we’d do a casual dinner tonight. Pasta and salad.”

”Marie-France, you didn’t have to cook.” Scott touched her arm.

”I love to,” she chuckled. “Besides it’s the last pasta you’ll have for a while.”

Patrice showed them downstairs to the basement. It was more spacious and pleasant than either Tessa or Scott had imagined. Clearly, their coaches had spent quite a bit of money on the renovation. Wide-plank flooring that matched the upstairs with rugs to cut down on the echo. A large gray u-shaped sectional sat in front of a 72-inch television. A tasteful bar along the far wall with a quartz counter and dark wood industrial-looking stools. 

A king-sized air mattress topped by a down comforter had been set up butted to the couch facing the television. The pillows were propped up so the bottom half of the couch served as a headboard. Scott shucked off his coat and laid it over his suitcase handle and removed his scarf. 

”Your bedroom is over here, Tessa. And, there’s the bathroom,” Patrice commented as he led her across the room.

Scott followed and peered in the bedroom. A dove gray suede-covered modern headboard cradled a king-sized bed. Fluffy pillows and a down comforter completed the look—which was right up Tessa’s alley. A chic and elegant hotel look.

The bathroom was beautiful. Marble counter with double sinks and a large walk-in shower. Scott noticed the dual showerheads and briefly wondered how frisky Marie-France’s parents were for people in their 70s. There was also a deep soaker tub with a wire holder resting across the span of the tub filled with containers of bath salts, a long-handled loofah, and shower pouf.

Tessa made appropriate compliments while Scott worked out how he would manage sharing a bathroom with Tessa. Seeing her in a revealing skating costume was one thing, seeing her in a towel and knowing there was nothing else underneath it—well that was something he wasn’t sure he could handle.

”I’ll let you get things worked out. We’ll eat at 7’ish but come up early and we can have a celebratory glass of wine.”

Patrice left Tessa and Scott alone. Tessa kept up the chatter, commenting on the bedroom linens and the ‘amazing shower with two showerheads’. She asked him three times if he saw the two showerheads. It’s like she was daring him to be eco-friendly and shower with her. 

He opened his suitcase and removed his Dopp kit. He dropped it off in the bathroom and noticed Tessa had already placed her cosmetic case off to the side. Her shampoo and conditioner were in the shower along with her lavender body wash.

He poked his head into the bedroom where Tessa was removing a few clothes from her suitcase including a blush satin piece that he couldn’t figure out what it was—only that it made his dick twitch.

She looked up from her pile of clothing. “This’ll be fun. Like we’re roomies. Like Kaitlyn and Andrew.”

”I think we’re a tad more interesting than Kait and Poj. They never argue. It’s always ‘sure thing’ and ‘whatever you want’.”

”We don’t argue.”

”We don’t _not_ argue.”

”You think we argue?”

”T—you’re arguing with me right now about whether we argue.”

”I mean I wouldn’t really call it arguing. We have disagreements.”

He stepped inside the room. “T- it’s okay. It’s good that we arg—have disagreements.”

She looked unsure and began to worry her lip.

He pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him still clutching the silk item.

”There’s no one I’d rather disagree with than you, Virtch Dog.”

She held him tighter.

”Papa said you can come upstairs.”

The tiny voice caused them to jump apart. 

Billie-Rose was standing in the doorway watching them closely.

”Thank you, Bille-Rose. We’ll be right up.” Scott informed her.

”Okaaay.” She eyed them suspiciously and turned on her heel and left.

”For a five year old, she’s quite intimidating.” He laughed.

”She already adores you.”

”Don’t be jealous, T. You’re my girl.”

Tessa grinned. She certainly hoped. Very much so.

  


”So, Billie-Rose, what kind of kitten do you want?” Scott asked as he twirled pasta onto his fork.

”Ifinka tan kiffggnn.”

”Not with your mouth full.” Marie-France clucked.

Billie-Rose nodded and swallowed. She wiped her mouth. “I think tan or maybe orange.”

”Have you thought of a name?”

”Well, if it’s orange, Clementine. But, if it’s tan—maybe Romain or William.”

Scott had to hand it to the little girl. She was quite creative and precocious.

”I like it.”

She smiled wide at the compliment and speared a piece of meatball.

”So you will use this week to get settled.” Marie-France turned to Tessa. “Get your bearings. I think J-F expects you on Tuesday morning. “

”Yes. We have a physio appointment on Monday. Trainer in the afternoon. J-F, as you said, Tuesday. A full B2Ten meeting on Wednesday for most of the day and dinner that night with Dominick. And, the nutritionist on Thursday.”

Scott sighed. It was all so much. He was grateful for the help from B2Ten but it just felt so scheduled. He craved discipline; it was in part why he wanted to return to skating. But, at the same time, having his days filled with never-ending meetings and appointments was exhausting.

Tessa caught his eye and offered a sympathetic smile. He loved they always knew what the other was thinking. He relaxed and enjoyed the rest of dinner.

  


”Alright mon petit chaton, it’s way past your bedtime.” Marie-France cradled her daughter’s face. “Off to bed. Papa will be up to read to you in a few minutes.”

”I want Scott to read to me.”

Scott looked at Patrice. He didn’t want to tread on his territory. 

”Eh, it looks like you’re on book duty, Scott. Works for me.”

”Yay!” Billie-Rose climbed the stairs and turned around half-way and peered over the steel and glass bannister. “See you soon, Scott. And you can bring Tessa.”

A few minutes later, Scott and Tessa joined Billie-Rose in her bedroom. She was laying under the covers in the middle of a queen-sized bed, a small stuffed rabbit nestled in beside her.

”Do you have a book you want us to read?” Tessa asked as she looked at the bookshelf.

”Mama and I went to the library yesterday.” She pointed to a stack of books.

Tessa browsed through them and selected one and handed it to Scott.

”You lie down here, Tessa,” Billie-Rose pointed to her left. “And, Scott, you here.”

Scott opened the book. “The Kissing Hand. Looks like it’s about two raccoons.”

Billie-Rose giggled.

Scott’s reading of the book was brilliant. Tessa and Billie-Rose both laughed hysterically at the voices he used for Chester Raccoon and his mother. Tessa knew he was wonderful with kids, had witnessed it first-hand with his nieces and nephews. But, this was the most paternal she had seen him and it was attractive. Very sexy. She’d thought about handing over the book she was reading and letting him have at it. Her mind drifted to what ‘Bedtime Stories with Scott Moir’ would be like—the low tonal quality in his voice, the cadence, the adorable faces he made, and how his tongue darted out occasionally to wet his bottom lip. She pinched her arm; this was no time to get horny over Scott. 

Scott finished reading and looked down. “Psst—“ He nodded at Billie-Rose who had fallen asleep.

Tessa smiled and smoothed the little girl’s hair. Marie-France and Patrice stood in the doorway watching their newest team with their most precious team-member.

”Donnez-lui deux mois et ils seront amoureux.” Marie-France whispered to her husband.

”Ils sont déjà.” Her husband countered with a nuzzle to her neck. “Ce sont nous.”

Tessa and Scott slid out of the bed. Tessa returned the book to the pile and Scott tucked the blanket around Billie-Rose.

”Merci.” Marie-France told them as they walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Scott covered his mouth as he yawned. “I’m sorry. Long day.”

”You both must be tired. We’ll say goodnight here and see you in the morning.”

”Oh, what time are you going to get the kitten?” Scott looked at her.

”You don’t have to go.”

”We want to.”

”10.”

”Great.” The foursome hugged goodnight and Tessa led the way downstairs.

  


”I’m going to shower. Unless you want to—“ Scott offered.

”You can go first. You’re quicker. Feel free to use my body wash.”

That’s all Scott needed—was to smell like Tessa.

The hot water eased his tired muscles. He reached for the lavender body wash and popped the cap. The smell of Tessa filled the small space. Scott didn’t have to look down to know his dick was getting hard. It had been roughly five months since he and Kaitlyn had broken things off. He hadn’t had sex with anyone. Not unless you count his hand and the countless Tessa fantasies in his head. He gripped his cock and cursed. He closed his eyes and scanned through the catalog in his head. He landed on their ‘Good Kisser’ routine. He could feel her soft skin, how her ponytail whipped him in his face as she shimmied and rolled her body. He stroked harder. The curve of her hips as she turned in his arms. He braced his hand on the shower wall and came with a quiet groan. He rinsed his hand off and finished his shower.

”Shit.” He realized he had left his pajama bottoms on the couch. He could call to Tessa but it was just as easy to pop out and grab them. He wrapped the towel around his waist and smoothed back his hair.

Tessa turned the page on her book. She had reread the same page four times. She heard the shower turn off and she closed her eyes as she imagined Scott stepping out. Her pussy reminded her she hadn’t been fucked in about six months. Unless you count her fingers and a vibrator. A vibrator she had nicknamed BOB Moir, as in battery operated boyfriend Moir. God, she was pathetic.

She heard the bathroom door open so she hopped up and grabbed her pajamas. 

”OH!”

Scott stood two feet from the bathroom door in nothing more than a towel. Tessa averted her eyes but not before noticing a few errant water droplets nestled in the faint dips of his barely existent abs.

”I’m sorry,” Tessa said while she looked over his shoulder into the main living area. “I thought you were done. I heard the door open.”

”S’okay. I forgot my pajamas.” He held them up like he was an attorney showing off evidence at a trial.

Tessa shifted her eye line. 

”I’ll let you go.”

”I’ll be just a sex. A sec. Sec. I meant sec.”

As soon as Scott was safely ensconced behind the door, Tessa exhaled. She couldn’t recall a time when he had looked so masculine. Since Sochi he had really developed into quite the man. Gone were the boyish looks and body frame-- and in its place, a very manned-up Moir. 

Scott pulled the towel off and checked himself out in the mirror. Not bad for having ignored the inside of a gym for nearly two years. He had increased his exercise regimen once he and Kaitlyn broke up—he had nothing else to do as he gave up his newly acquired pastime of drinking to excess. He had quickly dropped nearly all of the 12 pounds he had put on. And, while he was far from Olympic-shape, he did manage to gain back some definition in his pecs and abs. Tessa noticed. He always laughed at how proper she was—if he took his shirt off or left his skate pants unzipped, she would turn away. But, not too quickly. And, just now, he noticed how she did take more than a cursory glance. 

He slipped on his pajama pants and a t-shirt, hung the towel to dry, styled his hair with his fingers and opened the door.

”All yours, T.”

”Thanks.”

Scott settled down on the couch and flipped on the television. It was only 9:30pm. He found a ‘Modern Family’ rerun but he was too distracted by the idea Tessa was showering just a few feet away.

Tessa ran her hands over her body, lathering up with her body wash. Images of Scott kept entering her mind. Her body reacted. She slipped her fingers inside her pussy and imagined they were his—manly and thicker than hers. She could hear him whispering her name. Felt his hot breath and lips on her neck as she pumped harder and faster. Her left hand tugged and pinched her nipple as she worked herself harder and harder. She bit her bottom lip.

_Oh…_

Scott jerked his head towards the bathroom. Had Tessa just called out? That was odd. The water was still running. It must have been the television. 

_Ohhh…_

There it was again. Only this time it really sounded like it was coming from the bathroom and not the televison.

He stood up and walked to the door. He leaned in—his ear nearly touching the door—and nothing. How odd.

_Scotttttt._

He definitely heard that. He swallowed thickly. Tessa was not in danger. She wasn’t scared. She was—God he couldn’t even think the words.

Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue was masturbating. Getting herself off. Rolling in the deep. Knocking one out. And, she was thinking about him.

What an interesting turn of events.

He knew they had been spending more time together since their trip to China where they decided on the comeback. And, in the process they had certainly become more affectionate with one another. Or rather he had become more handsy. He couldn’t help it. She smelled so good. She felt so good. And, she didn’t seem to mind. Sometimes she initiated the touching. 

They were both concerned about people finding out they were contemplating a comeback before they were ready to formally announce it. So, they were sneaking around town together. They’d show up at the Ilderton rink before anyone else and skate for an hour. Just to get the feel of the ice and each other again. Tessa with her hair piled on her head like a satellite dish and wrapped up in a giant scarf. He’d be decked out in some swag from a previous tour or Team Canada gear. The whole clandestine nature of their interaction made their meet-ups that much hotter.

Secret meetings at her house so they could call Marie-France or B2Ten. Breakfasts at ‘The Bag Lady’ in London. Dinners. A week spent in Montreal several months back to solidify everything.

He walked back to the couch and plopped down. How would he handle this? He couldn’t very well confront her. That would be embarrassing. For both of them. Besides, he had just wanked one out for her about 15 minutes ago. 

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Tessa walked out dressed in her pajamas and her hair twisted up in a towel.

”Hey T?”

She walked back into the living area rubbing her hands, no doubt she was using her vanilla-scented lotion. The lotion he always got a taste of when they were skating. 

”Modern Family’s on. Wanna watch a few episodes?”

”Sure. Let me just dry my hair real quick.”

Tessa snuggled into the couch and draped the faux fur blanket over her legs. They watched three episodes before their eyes started getting sleepy and Tessa suggested they go to bed.

Scott lay awake with the television on, unable to shake the idea of Tessa orgasming while saying his name. Had she done that before? How many times? When did she start? 

Tessa turned onto her side and huffed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Scott. The towel draped low across his body, the faint trail of hair that drew her eyes down, the way his back muscles flexed as he walked away from her. She ached for him.

  


”T—T—c’mon Tess—you gotta get up.”

”Hmmfph.”

”It’s 8am—you have to get up and get ready. We’re getting a kitten today.”

She opened an eye and glared at Scott. She reached out and swatted but her aim was off.

She stretched and yawned. ”Why are you always so chipper?”

”Why are you always such a grumpy puss?"

”I hate you.”

”Liar. You love me.” He kissed her head and pushed off the bed. “You have 30 minutes before breakfast.”

  


Scott sat in the back of Marie-France’s car with Billie-Rose. The little girl was happily chatting with him about all the things her new kitten would need including a bed, food, food dishes, a pretty collar, treats, and of course, toys.

Tessa was riding in the front. Marie-France pulled into the Starbucks’ drive-thru. Tessa ordered a macchiato. Scott ordered the same. A vanilla latte for Marie-France and a tall hot chocolate with whipped cream for Billie-Rose.

”Can you add a splash of cold two percent milk to the hot chocolate, please?” Marie-France requested.

They arrived at the “kitten house”, as Billie-Rose called the no-kill shelter, just after 10am. 

Tessa hung back with Scott. “I’m sorry I was grumpy this morning. I didn’t sleep well.”

”Me either. Was the bed uncomfortable?”

How was she supposed to explain to him she would have slept much better had he fucked her like she wanted for the last six months—scratch that for the last three years.

”More like new surroundings.”

Scott understood. Tessa often suffered from homesickness and he did too. When they were younger and first moved to Canton, he would sneak over to the house she was staying in and crawl through her bedroom window and just lay in bed with her. She was always careful to set her alarm so they could wake up before anyone else in the house and Scott would sneak back out. 

”Yeah, me too.”

But, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that his rough night was because he couldn’t stop thinking about her in the shower and his pent-up urge to make her moan his name by his own hand.

  


The shelter worker led them out of the lobby and into the kitten area. ”We just got a new litter of kittens three weeks ago. They are five months old. Someone dropped them off—they found them behind a school. We have three girls and two boys.”

Billie-Rose stood on her tip-toes and peered into the glass-fronted cage. She pressed her little hand to the glass and squealed as a tan kitten scraped against it with its front paws. The kitten was smaller than the others, its paper collar slightly loose around its neck. Its fur was short but looked soft. It had green eyes and its silent mews gave it a sweet appearance.

”This one, Mama.”

”Êtes-vous sûr?”

”Oui.”

The shelter worker showed them to an individual cat room, a place for potential pet owners to get to know their possible cat match. Scott and Tessa hung back so Marie-France and Billie-Rose could have their one-on-one time.

”This one is so cute, T.” Scott pointed to a striped kitten cleaning its front paw.

”It looks like P-D.” 

When they were teenagers, Tessa had a cat named ‘pas de chat” for the ballet term. It loosely translated to “cat’s step”. She called him P-D for short. The cat was big and fluffy and Tessa loved him. She brought him to Canton but after six months he had to go back to her mother’s house in London, it was too hard to take care of him and skate. She was sad to see him go as was Scott.

Tessa looked at Scott and shook her head.

”What?”

”We can’t get a cat.”

”What’s this ‘we’?”

”I know that look, Scott Moir. We don’t have time for a pet.”

”Maybe you don’t but—I might.”

”Nope.”

”But, Virtch—he’s so cute. Look at him.”

”I see him.”

”Tesssaaaahhhh,” Scott’s voice went up an octave. “Take me home with _mew_ , please. Meow meow.”

She giggled, “Absolutely not.”

”I’m small and cute and furry. I’m Scott in cat form.”

Her laughter rang out and she reached out for Scott’s arm.

He made eye contact with her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was doing that thing with his eyebrows that she loved. 

”You’re doing---“ Her breath unsteady from her giggle fit. “… that thing with your eyebrows.”

”Is it working? Maybe we can just pet him?”

”No, because then you’ll say _maybe_ we can just take him home.”

Marie-France walked over to the worker and whispered to her. Marie-France beckoned to Tessa and Scott.

”Why don’t you come into the room with us?”

”We don’t want to crowd you,” Tessa replied.

”Nonsense. I have a surprise for Billie-Rose.”

The three of them walked into the room. Billie-Rose was holding the tan kitten in her arms. The worker peered through the window and when everyone was settled, she opened the door and came inside. She had another kitten with her.

”Mon cherie—look.”

Billie-Rose turned to the worker and then back to her mother.

”What do you think of this kitten?”

”No, Mama. I want this one.” Her eyes filled with tears.

”No, no. Mon petit. Your papa and I talked last night. He and I agreed that if we found two kittens, you could have them both.”

Billie-Rose sniffled. “Both kittens?”

”Yes, as long as you promise to take care of them. You have to feed them and give them water and brush their fur. They need care and love, and not just play.”

”Oh Mama! I promise.”

The worker handed Marie-France the gray kitten.

Everyone spent a few minutes getting acquainted. The gray kitten climbed into Scott’s lap and began to latch onto the front of his sweatshirt. He lifted him up and snuggled him close. Tessa was already cuddling the tan kitten and talking to it.

”So, Billie-Rose—what will you name them?” Her mother asked.

”Clementine and Axel.”

  


_Three days later…_

Scott was resting on the couch watching TSN’s nightly recap show. He was exhausted from the endless meetings and daily skates. Every part of his body ached, even his ears. Tessa had just taken a shower and much to his relief; she had not invoked his name nor put on the silky item again from earlier in the week. Two days ago, he walked in on her getting dressed. She was wearing the blush pink camisole. It had a lace neckline and she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra--- her nipples pushed against the fabric, taunting him. She slipped on a cardigan which he was grateful for as his dick was about to fully salute her choice in clothing. He classified the top as a weapon in Tessa’s arsenal called “How to Murder Scott Moir Without Really Trying”. 

She plopped next to him with a sigh.

”Every part of my body hurts,” She lamented.

”Me too. I thought you said this was going to be fun.”

She raised an eyebrow.

”Aw, Virtch. I’m kidding. C’mere.” He reached over and pulled her towards him and laid back. She snuggled up into him and watched the television. Scott absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Her shampoo smelled like strawberries.

Scott felt a tug on the blanket. He looked down and saw Clementine.

”Oh you little sneak, how’d you get here?” He jostled Tessa as he twisted towards the cat.

”What?” Tessa asked sitting up and feeling annoyed because she was very much enjoying his body heat and the hair twirling.

Scott scooped up the kitten. “Look… Clem. Your cat twin.”

Scott had taken to calling the kitten "Tessa Purr-tue" because its green eyes matched hers. So, in return she nicknamed Axel, "Scott Meower".

”Marie or Patch must not have closed the basement door very well.”

A soft thud behind Tessa’s head startled her.

”Hello Scott Meower.” She plucked Axel off the back of the couch.

The foursome snuggled together and watched television. Tessa smiled as she imagined what it would be like to have a child with Scott. She hadn’t felt a strong maternal instinct yet, but seeing Scott with Billie-Rose was eye-opening. He helped her with homework, read to her, played board games—all while being present for Tessa and their journey to the Olympics. She found her attraction to him growing by the minute. He had evolved in so many ways. 

Scott petted Clementine as he watched Tessa play with Axel. He wanted a family; always felt he’d be good father. He wasn’t ready yet. And, he knew Tessa wasn’t necessarily interested in having kids. She never mentioned it. But, he knew she was thinking about it. He had caught her watching him with Billie-Rose several times. She always laughed it off, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes. She enjoyed seeing him be domestic and paternal. And, every moment he got to spend with Tessa only solidified his attraction to her. He had grown a lot in the last two years and he was determined to be a better man.

  


_Eight months later…_

”You ready, Kiddo.” Scott smiled at her.

”Yep.”

”Just for us.”

He leaned down and embraced her. His heart rate slowed and synched with hers. Her hands pressed into his shoulder blades. 

”Representing Canada, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.”

Tessa slipped her hand into Scott’s and skated to center-ice. The music began and she let it take her away. By the time they finished four minutes later, not without a few tiny wobbles, she knew they had won. Their score confirmed their victory—the first one of the new season and the first in their comeback.

”It felt good, of course, we had a little bit of rust on us to shake off. But, we’re pleased with our performance. We’ve worked really hard in practice and it’s just nice to have it all come together.”

Tessa couldn’t stop staring at Scott as he spoke with the Media. He looked so good. The dark navy top outlined all the delightful ways his body was firming up. His hair had grown in even more, now it settled against his head in thick espresso-colored waves. But, most of all, he had that BDE he often got when he skated well. She was in a constant state of heat around him. 

”We had some little things here and there we could have done better. We’ll look at all that. We’ll get advice and we’ll take that back with us and get ready for Skate Canada International. Just had to shake off those nerves and tension. But, overall we did well. We’ll sleep well tonight.” He smiled at her.

Tessa smiled back. Sleep well. We’ll sleep well. The thought of sleeping never entered her mind when it came to Scott and a bed.

”We love the music. The technical aspect of it—we have down. But, today it was nice to just focus on the artistry a bit more. David Wilson who choreographed this skate was here. And, so we were pleased to do it in front of him.”

’Do it’ in front of him. Scott pulled his lips into a thin line. She just had to phrase it like that.Tessa looked stunning in her gray dress and low ponytail. He watched her mouth move and make words and thought about kissing her. Her porcelain skin positively glowed. She built muscle quickly and was in phenomenal shape. He could feel her biceps and the ridges of her abs as he moved her around the ice. But, there was something different in the way she moved. They always had chemistry but, now, there was something extra, sometimes a nudge—other times a little push back into his crotch. A tiny movement to let him know she saw him and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He’d run his hands across her body any chance he got and where it used to be work-related, now it felt more like a burning desire.

  


”So, whatcha in the mood for Virtch?” Scott swept his hair back with his hand as he looked over the room service menu.

Tessa was in the middle of a spectacular daydream. Scott was between her legs and the things he was doing were positively criminal. 

”Burger? Pasta? Steak? Rebecca said we could have a cheat meal tonight. That means dessert.”

  


_His tongue pressed against her core._

  


”I think I’ll have a burger.”

  


_He lapped at her. Quick flicks of his tongue._  


  


”And fries. They have a vodka penne. You like that.”

  


_He licked long strokes up her center._  


  


”Ohhh, they have chocolate mousse for dessert. And—“

  


_He pushed his tongue inside of her and began to fuck her._  


  


”—something called Death by Chocolate. That sounds right up your alley.”

  
_He covered her pussy with his mouth and swirled his tongue around her clit._  


”Virtch. T. Tess. TESSA!”

”Hmm,” She focused on him. “Sorry.”

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah.”

”I was talking about dessert. That always gets your attention. What were _you_ thinking about?”

Tessa swallowed. “Nothing. Just—nothing.”

”You sure you’re okay?”

Tessa smoothed her hand down his arm. “Yep. So, what about dessert?”

  


Scott couldn’t find a comfortable position. He turned onto his left side. Then, his right. He flopped on his stomach. And, flipped over to his back. He looked to his left and spotted the box etched with the logo from the Autumn Classic Invitational. Inside, his gold medal. He grinned. Not bad for their first competition of the comeback.

He slid his phone off the nightstand and winced when he saw it was only 2:43am. He pressed the home button. He hovered for a second. It was way too early or too late, depending on your perspective, to be calling her. 

The phone vibrated and he dropped it. On his face. “Fuck!” 

He rubbed his nose and with one eye looked at the message.

She wanted to know if he was up. If he was having a hard time falling asleep like her.

He laughed at the loaded question. Was he up? Hard time? He’d woken up that morning, hard as a rock. He was hard in the shower, both times—before competition and after. He crawled into bed two hours ago and got hard thinking about her. And, now two hours later, he was hard thanks to a text message.

He texted her back.

  


  


Tessa laid in the dark.

  


_Waiting._  


  


She counted the seconds.

  


_Waiting._  


  


She chewed on her lip.

  


_Waiting._  


She heard a click and then the door opened. It shut and the latch was thrown to the lock position.

The covers pulled back, the mattress dipped and she smelled him. Bergamot mixed with a bit of hotel soap and his distinct scent.

”Hey.”

She turned to face him, “Hey.”

”Couldn’t sleep.”

”Why couldn’t you sleep?”

”Mind’s racing.”

”Me too,” She chewed her lip.

He brushed back a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear.

”If you could be an animal?” She asked.

”Lion or maybe a cheetah. No, a koala. I saw a really cute photo of one the other day eating eucalyptus. You?”

”Elephant. Or cat. Or maybe a cheetah, too. Song that reminds you of me?”

”You Make My Dreams Come True.”

She giggled.

”Not a word, T. It’s almost 3 in the morning. I blame my poor taste on the ridiculous hour.”

”If it makes you feel better.”

”Song that reminds you of me?”

”Grace, Too.”

He scrunched his nose at her affectionately.

”Best present you ever received?”

”Tie between Mac’s necklace annnnnd--- your photo shoot for SportsNet’s most beautiful athletes.”

”Scott!”

”Kidding, kidding. That was more of a gift for my buddies.” He cleared his throat. “When you agreed to skate with me.”

She eyed him.

”I mean it.” His voice was quiet-sounding. “Best gift. Keeps on giving.”

She sniffled, “Bucket of rice.”

”That was one of my better moments. Maybe my best.”

”I agree.”

They watched each other, the tension in the air building.

” What meal would you want to recreate?” She posed.

”Interesting. Uh, grilled rib steak. Garlic mashed potatoes.”

The meal they had at Foxy about two months ago. He wore a navy sweater and dark jeans. She had worn a fuschia top and dark jeans and a pair of hot pink ‘Jimmy Choo’ pumps. They had gone with Marie and France to celebrate Marie’s birthday. He had picked her up at her apartment and told her she looked beautiful. He especially loved the heels. She nearly dragged him back to her bedroom. 

”Foxy.” She whispered.

”Yeah.”

Scott swallowed thickly. The room was dark, but there was enough light to bounce off her green irises. Now or never, Moir. He hesitated. She raised her brow slightly. Her lips parted just a bit.

  
_Dare you…._  


He can’t remember how it happened or what possessed him. All he knows is his mouth is on hers and she’s climbing on top of him. His hands are carded through her hair and she’s cradling his face as she pushes her tongue inside. She grinds down on him as he pushes up and he can’t believe this is happening. He should stop. She should stop. They should stop. But, he doesn’t want to.

”We should—“ he pulls back.

”Stop?” she asks.

And, she looks so disheveled, pieces of her hair flying gently about her face, her pupils blown and he knows he looks just as undone.

”I don’t want to,” he tells her.

”Then, we won’t.”

She lifts the hem of his t-shirt up and slips it over his head as he reaches for her tank top and slides it up, his thumbs passing over her nipples. 

She leans back and pulls his pajama pants down his legs. She sits up on her knees as he curls his fingertips around the waistband of her panties and shimmies them over her hips. It’s not the easiest feat to get them off so she helps.

He takes a beat. He can’t believe Tessa is naked. Tessa, his skating partner. Best friend. They’re about to have sex. 

She leans towards him.

”Wait. I want to look at you.”

”Why?”

”Because you’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve only ever seen you in your practice clothes or skating outfits. I’ve had to imagine what you look like naked.“ He skims his fingertips over her breasts.

”You imagine me naked?”

”Yeah,” he breathes out.

”So—,“ she cocks her head.

”This…” He cups her face. “…is way better than anything I’ve ever imagined.”

Tessa falls forward and pours everything she has into the kiss. All 19 years of their friendship. All 19 years of their partnership. All 19 years of their love.

She nips gently at his mouth. “I imagine you naked, too.”

”And—“

She reaches between her legs and grips his cock. She strokes him. He hisses.

”Way better than I ever imagined.”

Suddenly, she’s on her back—he’s hovering over her and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

She can feel the tip of his cock press against her entrance. She can see the strain in his face, holding off. She wraps her hands around his biceps and lets her legs fall to the side.

He holds himself and drags his cock through her wetness and pushes slightly inside. 

She arches her neck and sucks in air as he pushes all of the way inside. She’s wet and hot and she’s squeezing him between her walls and he’s losing it. He needs to start moving or this will be over faster than either of them want.

He slides in and out at an excruciating slow pace. She wraps her legs tighter around him and thrusts up taking him deeper. He picks up his movement and snaps his hips harder and faster. He’s panting and she’s moaning. She can feel her release building deep inside; her thighs are starting to shake from holding on so tightly. He lifts her right leg higher on his hip and thrusts deep and hard. She’s clutching his back as he bucks faster. 

She climaxes first in a wave of cries and shudders and wetness. He follows right after—a powerful burst of cum and profanities. He rocks gently into her over and over, flexing his ass as he spills into her a little more. She pulls his face to her and kisses him hard.

He braces himself on his hands and looks down at her. To check on her, but to also see if she looks any different. If they’re any different, because what just happened is very different.

She smiles at him. And, it’s the same. Only better.

”That was fucking amazing.”

She giggles and nods.

”Not bad for our first time.”

”Not bad? You wound me, T.”

”Eh, just means we need to practice our moves more.”

”How ‘bout we start with a fan favorite, the cunniliftus?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a comment, or hit me up on twitter @mycatcanwrite...


End file.
